


Was it all worth it

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Rogers POVMeets ReaderAnd he cannot get enough
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Was it all worth it

Not even one block from your house, I noticed a woman strouggeling to carrying her grocery bags

I stopped my car and went out to help her

I approached her slowly and introduced myself 

\- Hi, I'm Roger,I believe we live in the same area. 

I gently stretched out my hand for a shake. 

\- I'm Y/N and I just moved in here a few days ago. 

She looked up at me, took my hand and answered politely   
Her cheeks blushed slightly 

When I had her hand in mine I noticed a wedding ring on her finger.   
It was too late for her to hide it now

\- Do you need help with the bags Mrs?   
\- Ohh, that was nice of you said, but I am fine.. I just live here  
She nodded towards the building just around the corner 

\- Ahh I see, Ok I drive off again then...Nice meeting you. Bye Y/N   
\- Bye Roger.

I turned my head to look after her

One snowy night I was pouring myself a drink at a local bar just outside the village.   
Alone, frustrated.. Angry with how things had turned out..

Just broken up with my girlfriend Debbie   
I really hoped it was meant to be us this time

One bottle of vodka was finished and I was about to order another round when he heard a soft voice beside me telling it's enough. 

My already blurred eyesight was even worse, I could rarely notice that it was her.. His neighbour. 

\- Hi..,.. Y/N was it? .. are you here?   
\- Yes.. I got myself a few shots. It's fuckin cold outside and I needed a bloody drink.

She looked as frustrated and worned out as me   
She waved to the waitress for the bill

\- I see, You were with your husband right? 

I asked carefully and looked at her up and down 

\- Nah, I'm here by myself.., My husband is working on another planet, she tried to make it a joke.. Why don't you come with me now, you're too drunk and I wont let you drive home by yourself. 

She helped me stand up and it was then I realised how shit faced I was   
I swayed a little and nearly touched her breast in the process.   
Her warm body touched my skin and I felt my cock started to strain in your pants . 

I was maybe to heavy to handle but somehow I managed towards the door and landed inside a cab. 

Two voices at the back of my mind tells me to back out.. The other voice tells you to take the chance. We both need this.   
But I quickly pushed away the first voice.   
I would only share the taxi home .. period.

She asked me for my home key and unlocked the door

She turned on the lights as we both entered inside my apartment, she helped me to reach the sofa.   
I wiggled a bit again and tried to lay down but because I was too drunk we both outbalanced and just like a movie scene she landed on top of me and to her big surprise she felt the swelling of my member. 

She gasped as if she needed air to breathe as she locked eyes with me and started to stroke me

I tried to compose myself.. It was wrong, but a strong warm hand pulled me back 

She quickly wrapped her legs around my body maked me more concious of my throbbing maleness. 

We hugged so tight you as if we was afraid of losing what we had ...  
Her breath tickled my neck and and bend my head back with a moan  
My hands stroked her back and the protest you want to say locks in your mind. 

My body said otherwise. I want to touch her so badly ..

She.. Oh God she is so beautiful .. . I want to feel my cock inside her at this moment.. Now   
Throwing away my sensible mind and take all the risk afterwards. 

I started to unbotton my shirt and pulled her closer 

Finally our lips met

We kissed hungrily.   
My tongue swirled inside her mouth and I started to touch her back up at her neck and hair, I heatedly kissed her neck . 

I grabbed her round ass and slides her underwear to the side.. I was never this fast heated up by anyone.. Noone 

I slided two fingers inside her wet pussy pussy and finger fucked her brutally as my other hand played with her nipples. 

\- AAAH ..SHIT .. Roger you are driving me crazy..   
\- You want this?.. You want me to go deeper?   
\- Omg.. Ooh yes and I want it faster... AHHH I am coming.. Shit.. OHHH GOD 

I obligely did what she wanted and masterfully finger fucked her until her sweet fluid ran down my fingers 

I moved myself down on her  
Kissing her breasts, her soft belly, still inside you with his fingers I closed my lips around her clit, sucked on it and let my tongue swirl around the nob

She changed position so she lowered her body over my face and started to ride my tongue 

I let out a growl and flicked my tounge faster 

She grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her heat

\- Mmmmmm... You feel so fuckin good Mmmmm...   
I love the taste of your nectar my fingers will fuck you til you come again ... TELL ME you like it... SCREAM my name you coming soon.. I can FEEL it.. your pussy is clenching around me.. I know it. ..You are BLOODY wet for me.. FUCK FUCK ..Mmmmm

I kept babbling towards her heat.

\- AHHHHH FUCK.. YES YES... 

She came into my mouth 

I laughed a raspy laugh between her legs and stood up, I took off my belt and unbuttoned my pants 

She went down on her knees and took a firm grip around my member and with eager she kissed the tip and swallowed me whole

-AHHHHHHH

I held around her head and started to fuck her mouth 

\- OOH FUCK . SHIT Y/N.. 

I panted. 

\- You like my dick huh. . Suck harder.. HARDER  
\- Omg Roger..ROGER.. Mmm... Shit.. ooh fucking shit..

In the action she let my cock go. with a soft pop, 

I took around her shoulders, helped her up and turned her around   
My fingers dug into her flesh

\- Now its my turn huh.. Ready now? 

My cock was aching and stretched her out, I thrusted hard and deep inside her, my vision got blurry and my eyes rolled inside my head 

I didn't stop to give her time to adjust but she was taken by the unexplainable desire of having me raw inside her 

My hips snapped faster and faster, I took her deeper and deeper   
And soon I felt her walls tighten around me, it was not long until we both came in unison 

My seed filled her up to the rim and made sure there was nothing left 

She landed on the sofa and I layed down next to her   
My sweat ran down my neck 

I kissed her temple and held around her

We knew we wanted more...  
This woman was my drug and I was hers 

But whatever this was we had to keep it between us..  
Her husband could NEVER know

Was it all worth it


End file.
